fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timmy Hugged
A wrestling match pits professional wrestler Brockoli Turner, "a de-natured boy" (a parody of Gorgeous George and "Nature Boy" Buddy Rogers) against current champion The Bouncer. Timmy, the mascot of Brockoli Turner ("it's a living"), watches from a corner as The Bouncer uses Ronald, tied up in his own hairnet, as a punching bag. Worried that he's losing his "bread and butter", Timmy enters the match as "The Masked Terror" (A play on FOP's The Masked Magician), wearing a mask over his face. The Bouncer sees the new opponent as "fresh meat", disposes of Turner (whose signs "HELP", "SOS" and "FOUL" go unanswered) and goes after Bugs. Timmy tries to wrestle Bouncer, but Bouncer is able to knock him around and send Timmy flying into the audience. When he's quickly pinned between Bouncer's legs, Timmy declares "It's about time... for me to employ... a little stra-gedy". He then tears his mask apart, which Bouncer thinks is a rip in his shorts. Timmy comes back from off-screen wearing a sandwich board advertising his services as "Stychen Tyme" The Tailor ("Mending Done While U Wait!") While humming the tune to "Stitch In Time", Timmy jabs a needle in Bouncer's backside, causing him to fly screaming through the audience. Bouncer then comes charging back, but Timmy opens a safe door, letting Bouncer run through it and bounce off the ring before bouncing back into the now closed door. A now disoriented Bouncer is able to be pinned (literally, as Timmy put a coat on Bouncer and pins the coat to the mat). When the match ends and Timmy is declared the new champion, Bouncer snaps out of it. He offers his hand to shake Timmy's, despite the crowd's objections (Bouncer merely growls them into silence). Timmy relents, but when Bouncer tries to bite Timmy's hand, he's instead biting through a stick of dynamite, which blows up in his face ("Just passing by... D'oy!"). Now finally done with Crusher, Timmy tries to flex his muscle... but sees his muscle droop instead. Timmy simply accepts being weak, pushing his drooping muscle like a little swing. Goofs At the end of the match when "The Bouncer' offers Timmy to shake hands, he (and Timmy) shake with the left hand when it should be the right (not left) hand. Memorable Quotes Timmy: It's a living. Timmy: [watching the Bouncer beat up Brockoli Turner] Oh, brother! There goes me bread and butter. I gotta do something. Dimmadome: Ladies and gentlemen, a special announcement! A new contestant has offered to substitute for Brockoli Turner. I give you the Masked Terror! [the Masked Terror is clearly Timmy wearing a mask] The Bouncer: Fresh meat! [after the Bouncer crashes against a steel door] Timmy: Why, Bouncer! It's good to see you. The Bouncer: Yeah, well, I was just passing by... Dyuh... just passing by... Timmy: Well, come in, come in, come in, come in. Don't stand out there in the cold. The Bouncer: Thought I'd just drop in to say hello... D'oy... Just passing by, you understand... Timmy: [puts a coat on Crusher] Sorry you think you gotta go, Bouncer. Been nice seeing you. The Bouncer: D'oy... Timmy: Aw, you look tired, Bouncer. Why don't you rest up on this nice, soft floor for a few minutes before you go? Atta boy. Now, we'll just pin those little old shoulders to the little old mat and... the Bouncer was blown up The Bouncer: Just passing by... D'oy! Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Episodes